The Woes of Yagami Hayate
by Extrinsical
Summary: In which Fate and Hayate engages in a conversation about a certain matter..


_**The Woes of Yagami Hayate**_

"Ne, Hayate."

"Hmm? What is it, Fate-chan?"

Hayate was still reading the report, munching industriously on a mochi.

_- in accordance to article 29.2, squad captain Takamachi followed the procedure and cleared the area before launching a bombardment attack ranked A to break the barrier; and while the damage was successfully contained, it needs to be noted that significant damage are still caused. The surveyor believed it may cause an estimate of $647,000 to fix - _

"You know Vivio has a crush on you, right?"

She choked on her rice cake and dropped the sweet, the stack of papers slipping from her other hand.

"W - wh - _what_?"

Her eyes snapped up to look at the blonde - a certain admiral decked in blue, black and silver military uniform - who was resting her chin on a closed fist. The years, in retrospect, had done wonders to her fellow Ace. It showed in the wisdom lurking beneath warm dark burgundy eyes, and by the sharper curve of that face. It made her all that more beautiful, as a woman.

The years, also, had made the blonde much less restrained when it comes to being amused. In fact, one would even say that she was far less mature now, compared to _Nanoha_..

"You didn't notice?"

"I - I - "

Damn it, why was she being dumbstruck?

Get it back together, Hayate! You're supposed to be a Brigadier General!

Fate smirked, and...leered. _Leered_.

Fate T. Harlaown was _leering_ at her. Oh, _of all the_ -

"This is a bit unexpected. Is General Yagami flustered?"

She gawked at Fate, and then scrambled to gather back her wits.

"She's _sixteen! _And Fate-chan, you've been around me too much!"

An elegant blonde brow lifted.

"Why, yes, I actually do agree on that.."

She could feel herself flushing. She could feel it, damn it! Where was the shy girl she once knew? The shy, cute and so-very-adorable Fate-chan that would blush at the smallest tease, and not this...this...this woman!

Hayate groaned.

The blonde laughed then.

"Hey, I would have thought that you will be amused! All she talks about nowadays has to do with _a certain superior _of hers, with that daydreaming look and head-in-the-clouds thing."

She _was_ amused before.

When she first realized, that is. _Now_, though...it was a constant problem. It really didn't help that she had obligatory meetings with her captains bi-weekly, and Vivio _never_ failed to take the chance to talk to her afterwards. And even if not that, the younger blonde would _always_ find excuses to visit her, and...and..

"I think you should watch out, though. If she's anything like Nanoha, she's going to come gunning for you."

Hayate twitched.

"Or..." Fate trailed off, as if she _just_ realized something.

Twitch, twitch.

"...did she already?"

She _headdesked_.

"My, my...she's as straightforward as Nanoha.."

She lifted her head and stared incredulously at the _supremely amused_ blonde.

Did Fate say what she _just said_?

"Are you seriously saying what I think you are saying?"

Fate raised both eyebrows.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Why her? Of all the people, why _her_?

"You've to admit, it's cute. She has a seriously big crush on you, Hayate. Nanoha was laughing for _days_." Fate mused fondly, and then paused before adding. "She's still laughing about it, actually. Anytime Vivio comes to talk to us about _you_, it's all Nanoha could do to restrain her laughter, you know."

Hayate grimaced, sighed, and rubbed at the bridge of her nose.

"Well...it will pass eventually. She's only sixteen."

"Really..?" Fate chuckled. "I wouldn't be so sure about that..."

Again, she stared. _What?_

The blonde just tossed her an amused look.

"Nanoha and I were together since sixteen?"

She couldn't help it. She face-palmed.

"That's not even - ! You and Nanoha-chan are on a totally different s_cale_, and you know it! You two were in love with each other since, what, _nine_? And don't forget, Arisa, Suzuka and I had to get the two of you to kiss for the first time! _Literally!_"

It was Fate's turn to flush. Hayate felt vindication soar through her blood - Fate _was_ still teasable, only -

"You shouldn't forget that Vivio is also Nanoha's daughter, too, whom we know won't stop at anything until she gets what she wants..."

Why did she feel as if she just heard something fall, followed by a loud _splat_?

And her brain refused to process the implications of that particular point. Instead, she scrambled to fight for...for...bloody _hell_, she didn't know _what_.

"Fate-chan! I babysat Vivio! Since she was _six! _I carried her on my back before! I processed her school entry documentations! And I went to her Parents Visitation day when _both of you _had missions! And I was there when she got grounded for the _first time_! I'm practically her _third mother!_ And I was there, _mind_, to - "

" - To be her first serious crush?"

"_Fate-chan!_"

The blonde burst out in snickers. "You do realize that's really _just_ beside the point?"

But that _was_ the point!

"That means nothing when a _Takamachi_ wants something, and you know it." Fate pointed out helpfully.

That did it.

She headdesked.

_Again_.

一一一

A/N: LOL. Sorry. I'm so sorry if I scarred you. But I couldn't help it. I came across a certain V/H picture that amused me terribly while surfing Japanese blogs. In fact, I came across quite a few V/H pictures, from different artists...it surprised me to see that this pairing is popular? But, as funny as it sounds, I can actually see this pairing happening.. or should I say, horrifying? Debatable, debatable..

This is the end product after slaving away on an assignment that I completed just a couple hours ago (with the deadline being on this exact date).

Umm. I hope you've enjoyed reading this? :D


End file.
